redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black Melony
Hi Black Melony, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:08, 26 July 2009 Greetings Black Melony! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but your can call me Kailee or LPG. I am one of the man, many, MANY artists here! I have drawn a few pictures for your buddy, Poison Ivy, too! I hope you like it here! If you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask me or any of the users on here. They'll tell you about signatures and avatars and all that good stuff. Hope you have fun here! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hello, I am Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read, rate, and comment on my essays and fan fiction. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends.I hope you enjoy it here! Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, of course! I won't be able to upload it until the first, though because I'm at my Granma's. But I can start on the picture! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) iFren Can you show me how to fly? 16:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hello i'm Ferretmaiden but all my freinds call me Meeka! to learn more about me and my buddy otterwarrior go to my userpage!whats your charscter theme song?wanna be freinds?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 23:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Melony! Enjoy the wiki!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hello! welcome to the wiki! I am Silva! I would like yo be your friend! (any friend of Ivy's is mine, too!) if you have any questions, you can ask me! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 23:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) well, good things, I hope! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 00:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer Update on the same thing as last time! Umrag the Destroyer 22:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer You said I could draw Melony, so what does she look like?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 23:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Shout Box. Meet me there.I am one of the crazybeasts, you know. Did you see me new avatar?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 14:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Hello! Nice name! Hey, I can do a picture of ye, slip a request on the requests bit on my user page if you want it. I have a pen tablet, so I have perfect unbroken colour (so does LPG) but I do realistic sort of drawings, so ya.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Could you please check out the Fan Fiction Awards Rules/Petition? Here Thanks!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure! I'll do it ASAP. Red eyes? scary...--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 06:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Done! I'm sorry I twitched the meaning of "black" and lenghthened the hair, but I wouldn't be able to see the coat and she would have looked kinda bad if I hadn't made those changes.. anyways, here is the pic! Hope you like!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 11:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done!! Huzzah!! I FINALLY finished it!! Photoshopped crashed AND was being weird...but it looks nice :D Hope you don't mind that its kind of dark... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Melony! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC)